A Frosty Encounter
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a shy Froslass saves her love, Randy, from certain doom at the hands of a blizzard he decides to return the favor the only way he can...POKEMONXHUMAN LEMON WARNING! 18 AND UP! Read and enjoy! :D


**A Frosty Encounter...**

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor profit from Pokemon or any trademark of Nintendo. The plot and OC belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES GET: Well here I am churning out two stories within twenty four hours of each other! Happy days! Well not really, this one is probably my shortest yet and because its Insomnia induced I have no idea how it turned out. Started out as mere randomly rolled drabble and mutated into a 4k word monstrosity. Well guys...all I can really say is ENJOY!

POKEMONXHUMAN LEMON WARNING! IF THAT KIND OF THING TURNS YOU OFF THEN LEAVE NOW! IF UNDER 18 THEN LEAVE!

"This is Froslass" is a spoken sentence. There is no thought or Pokespeak in this one.

Summary: When a shy Froslass saves her love, Randy, from certain doom at the hands of a blizzard he decides to return the favor the only way he can...

* * *

It was definitely cold out that morning as Randy put on his warmest clothes. He was twenty five years old and Winter was one of his least favorite seasons, especially on days like this. Every time around this time of year it always gets unbearably cold up in the snowy mountains of Sinnoh, even though the town seems to be twenty degrees warmer.

Why Randy even moved into this mountain cabin was beyond him. Maybe he was drunk or maybe he liked being alone...either way he forgot the reason why. Jogging in place to get warm, he looked out the window. It seemed to be clear out but you could never tell with these mountains. The weather could go from clear to blizzard in an instant and anything stuck outside during that was pretty much done for.

Randy sighed, finally warm, and proceeded to make breakfast. He examined his supplies as he gathered up the foodstuffs necessary for cooking. It looked like he'd have to go into town soon. As he fried up his eggs and bacon he cursed his bad luck. He'd have to go out in order to go to town and he had a bad feeling about today.

Randy really REALLY didn't want to, but he was running out of food and even more so out of other things. As he sat down to eat, his mind wandered. He remembered seeing something outside one day during a blizzard last winter. It looked like a woman but surely it couldn't be. He couldn't get a good look at it since just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. He just passed it off as a hallucination and went about his business.

Finishing breakfast, Randy put on his coat and boots. Before he went to town he had to chop firewood first. After all, its better to go warm and hungry than freeze with a full stomach. He opened his door and left the cabin, his ax slung over his shoulder. He found a tree he deemed suitable within yards of his home, thankfully.

Quickly and efficiently Randy chopped it down. He had to make multiple trips, chopping the tree into smaller, more manageable pieces, but it was worth it since this one tree would supply his home with firewood for the next few weeks. He set up the blocks on the stump where he quickly set to chopping them.

Meanwhile, watching all of this woodcutting unfold was a Froslass not far from his cabin. She made sure not to be discovered by Randy as he went about his business outdoors. You see, she's had her eye on him for a while but she can't come out with it. Partly because the sight of him just makes her heart, figuratively of course, flutter and she can't form coherent thoughts. The result of that is her being completely and totally bashful anywhere near him, causing her to hide from him whenever he comes near.

She looked down at her "hands". The other part would be because of Froslass's terrible reputation. Despite being a caring soul, others of her kind have been known to be particularly ruthless against trespassers and the like. Hell, she'd be scared of her too with some of the stories, depicting her kind as ruthless killers who display their frozen prey like trophies. She hated those descriptions...she was nothing like that but it wasn't like she could prove otherwise, seeing as how she _can _do all of that.

Sighing softly, Froslass turned her gaze back to Randy. He never failed to warm her frozen heart, again figuratively. She watched as he finished up with his chopping and went back inside his warm cabin. Now it wasn't as though she hated warm places, quite the opposite really, its just she preferred the cold. For now though, she was content on just watching him through his window.

Randy, upon entering his cabin, started jogging to warm himself once again. Once he was sufficiently warm again, he set out to dust off his things. He had all sorts of trinkets on shelves. Some of them he carved himself from scraps left over from firewood. Others he bought from town when they caught his eyes one day as he shopped for supplies. However, there was one he prized more than any of his others. Sitting there on its own special place was a one-of-a-kind Froslass figurine. As he dusted it off, he remembered how it came to be in his possession.

Randy didn't know exactly where it came from really. It just...appeared one day as he was out for supplies. When he returned it was sitting there on his dining table, shining gently in the sunlight. He didn't even know what it was made out of, but the level of detail on it made him think it was crafted by a master. Whatever it was made out of shined in the sun like ice, but it didn't melt nor was it cold to the touch. He could only imagine how much time it took to carve this from whatever crystal or whatnot without breaking it. He admired it for this very reason, that and it was beautiful...absolutely beautiful.

Upon finishing his cleaning Randy looked at his pocket watch. It was half-past noon. He growled as he looked outside. It was still clear but he knew he had to go out again for his supplies and he had to leave now if he wanted to reach town and back before dark. Grabbing his long knife, machete, and putting his ax over his shoulder(you can't be too careful going off alone without a Pokemon), he left his cabin and locked it behind him. He could have sworn it just got colder as he set off down the mountain path.

Once he was out of sight, Froslass let herself into his cabin by merely phasing through the window. Being part ghost came with that perk. It still held his warmth as she looked around. Everything about him just about made her swoon. His scent was all over and she loved it. She went from item to item, just touching and feeling his presence on them. She floated around some more and touched the trinkets he kept. She liked how he collected things. However, when she reached the Froslass figurine she gasped as she touched it. She could feel the care in which he handled it, just by feeling it.

This made Froslass tear up slightly as she gently caressed the figure of her. She remembered leaving it here for him when he was out one day. That's right, she crafted the figure herself using her own crystals. It took months but when she was finished it made her so happy that she could finally give it to him. Waiting till he left, she snuck in per usual and left it on his table, being careful not to drop it or chip it. Every time she saw it being cared for so meticulously, it made her so happy. Sighing away her tears of joy, she let herself out and floated back into the wilderness.

It was approaching sundown as Randy made it to town. He knew he didn't have any time to waste if he wanted to make it back before it got too late. Entering the general store, he greeted the clerk, being a regular and a friend, and went about picking up what he needed. Once he had stocked his sack full of stuff, he waved goodbye to his friend.

Randy never had to pay for his food and other things for two reasons. One is that they're friends and two his friend makes good money off selling his carved creations, which he pays for with supplies as collateral. He checks his pocket watch as he walks the street. It was now four. He rubbed his chin as a chilled wind blew in.

Randy shivered as he dismissed his plans to shop for trinkets. He knew that wind well...there was a blizzard coming and if he was gonna make it back to his cabin before it hit he'd have to hurry. He took off into the direction of his cabin as fast as his feet would carry him with his supplies. It was gonna be close, but he was confident he would make it back. Too bad things never work out as planned.

Meanwhile the Froslass was in her cave not too far from the mountain peak. From here, she could see just about everything down the side...including Randy's cabin. However, this time she couldn't see much at all. A snowstorm had rolled in and began dumping snow hard, not to mention it was night. The night didn't have that much of an impact on her eyesight, seeing as how she's a ghost and all, but this snowstorm was a different story. Even if she wasn't affected by its cold, she still had trouble seeing through the blinding snow.

Froslass was tending to the figurine she had carved of Randy when suddenly it slipped off of the ice shelf and smashed of the floor. She picked up the pieces with tears in her eyes. It took her months to carve that...though now it was shattered on the floor. Wait shattered? Her crystals? Her tears stopped flowing as her eyes suddenly went wide. This was no accident...it was an omen!

If there was one thing that Froslass was it was superstitious, despite being a ghost herself, and things like this always set her off. Immediately she looked out to the snowstorm below. She felt that somewhere in that mess of white was Randy, lost and defeated, and she couldn't let that happen. Floating as fast as she could, she dived into the blizzard in search of him.

Randy, on the other hand, wasn't fairing well at all. The blizzard had come quicker than he had anticipated and now he was exactly where he didn't want to be. He had no idea where he was going, the snow obscuring any trace of familiar landmarks. It was getting colder and colder...he knew he wouldn't last too much longer in this if he didn't find his cabin soon. Hell at this point anything would do as he trudged on.

Panting, Randy took a look at his pocket watch. It was now seven thirty. He put the watch back into his coat pocket and trudged onwards. Not only was he out in a blizzard, but it was now night...not that he could tell in this weather. He cursed his bad luck as he felt his strength leave him. Surely he had hypothermia at this point, not to mention he probably had frostbite in his hands and feet. He dropped to his knees and rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn he saw what looked like a woman before he passed out from the cold.

Froslass was searching desperately for Randy. She looked everywhere he usually goes when outside but he was nowhere to be found at any of those places. Suddenly, she remembered he was supposed to go to town. This worried her even more. The blizzard was hard enough for her to see in, but he'd have twice the problems in both it and the night. She looked all up and down the path, floating as quickly as she could in search. She was about to give up when she saw a figure walking through the snow. It was him! It had to be! She was about to hide away, her bashfulness returning, when suddenly he collapsed into the snow.

Froslass was absolutely terrified as she rushed over to him. What if he...no she couldn't think like that. Flipping him over using her powers, she felt his face. It was cold and she panicked a bit before slapping herself on the forehead. Duh, of course he's cold. He's out in a freezing snowstorm. She did the only thing she thought to do. Using her powers, she picked him up and carried him through the blizzard to his cabin.

Upon reaching the cabin, Froslass phased through the wall and unlocked the door from the inside. Opening it, she quickly brought Randy inside and shut it to keep out the cold. She put some firewood into the furnace and used the flint he kept by it to light it. At once she was assaulted by the heat of the fire. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but her own comfort was a small price to pay for saving him. She brought him over to the fire and waited...if it was warming him up only time would tell...

After what seemed like hours, Randy finally regained consciousness. He groaned as he slowly brought himself upright before he looked around. Somehow, he was in his cabin and had been laid in front of his stove, which was burning a couple of logs of firewood. He then examined himself. He was still in his heavy coat and cold gear, traces of snow melting off. He took off his gloves and tossed them to the side, placing his hands to warm himself by the fire. It was so relieving to feel the warmth of the fire flooding into him.

Randy sighed as he finally felt the strength to get up. He jogged in place to warm the rest of him up and once that had been accomplished he took off his heavy cold gear as well as placing his weapons and supplies away. He looked over to see if his trinkets were fine. Thankfully they hadn't been disturbed. He was relieve to see that his Froslass figurine was OK as well, all two of them. Wait...two of them? He looked at both of them closely. One was his normal one alright, but the other one was much bigger. The detailing was so vivid and it was even painted well too. The way it seemed to practically follow his gaze and even blink was so lifelike that you could easily mistake it for...the...real thing...

Randy suddenly scrambled backwards and fell on his ass. That was no figurine...that was an actual Froslass! In HIS cabin! She brought her hands to her face as she approached him huddled on the ground. He scooted back with his hands up in defense. He had heard about Froslasses. This blizzard must have been her doing and if she was here in front of him that could only mean one thing...she wanted to make him into a frozen showpiece!

"P-p-please! D-don't kill me!" Randy pleaded.

Froslass stopped her approach. After all she done for Randy...he thought she would kill him. Tears formed in her eyes...why she though this would turn out any different she didn't know, but she though if she just tried...then maybe he'd accept her. He saw her tears and relaxed a bit. Why was she crying? She did mean to kill him right? But wait...if she meant to kill him then how'd he make it back to the cabin? The last thing he remembered before collapsing in the snow was seeing a...woman...oh no, how could he be so stupid! She didn't try to kill him from the snowstorm...she saved him from it!

Randy immediately rose to his feet and went over to the crying Froslass. Taking her into his arms, he gently held him against his wool shirt. She was surprised and she blushed hard, this was totally unexpected for her. He stepped back from her, allowing her to take in what just happened. At least she had stopped crying...that was good.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk, making you cry like that Froslass. You're the one who saved me aren't you?" Randy asked as he apologized.

Froslass nodded quickly and Randy let out a sigh. She really had saved him...it was sort of relieving, since he'd be dead if it weren't for her. Wait just a minute though...why? Why did she save him? She could have just let him freeze but instead she brought him here and resuscitated him. He had to know...

"Froslass...you could have let me die but instead you chose to save me. Why?" Randy asked, staring hard at her.

Froslass became flustered when asked this. She wanted to come out and just say it but well...being unable to talk seems to have some limitations. She thought up a way to tell him when it hit her. Quickly, she floated to the figurine of her and picked it up gently. Returning to Randy, she slowly handed him the crystal froslass. He took it and looked back up at her.

"Did...wait is this yours?" Randy asked.

Again Froslass nodded as she put her hand on Randy's. Looking down, he examined the figure and then looked at her once more. He then noticed something. The figurine and Froslass looked exactly the same. There was even a slight chip in the right side head crystal and in the exact same place was a chip on her crystal. He was astounded. She made this...for him...

"Its...beautiful...like you," Randy said absentmindedly.

Froslass blushed hard as she stared at him. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore. Quickly she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Randy was surprised. She just kissed him and though it felt sort of cold it felt nice on his cheek. He did mean what he said though...she was beautiful. Even more so than the figurine...something about the way she moved when she was around him drove him nuts.

Getting up, Randy walked over and placed the figurine back in its proper place. He then turned to Froslass. He sighed as he knew he was probably gonna regret what he was about to do, but at the moment he really didn't care. He had to repay her somehow...and something told him just how to do it. Gently, he placed a hand on her small head and brought her close. Closing his eyes, he placed his lips onto her own and brought her into a real kiss.

Froslass felt as though she'd melt on the spot. She returned Randy's kiss with all the passion she could muster from her tiny form. Soon she had laid her own hands on his face and they were entwined, her cold tongue dancing with his as she did her best to match his moves. He had to break for air but she was still in a daze from that sudden event. Something awakened within her...she needed him...she needed him badly.

Randy withdrew his hands from her face, though Frostlass had yet to remove hers. Once she did though, she once again came in for a kiss and got her wish. However, this time her hands explored his body, gliding along his shirt until finally resting on his belt and zipper. He didn't try and resist at all. Even if he did he knew it'd be useless, though some part of him wanted this too. She fiddled with the clasps and eventually managed to unbuckle his belt. Breaking from the kiss once more, she floated down to drop his zipper. There was a bulge already forming in his pants as she slowly brought the zipper head down its path. Once open, she grabbed the pants and with one quick motion had brought both those and his underwear down.

Randy grunted at the feeling of the cold air on his member, now fully erect at six inchs. Froslass stared at it, letting his must wash over her. At once, she gave the shaft a lick going from base to tip. This caused him to shudder, unused to the cold feeling traveling up his tool. She kept licking at it, occasionally stopping to focus on the tip. Soon it was leaking pre onto her tongue. She tasted the gooey liquid and instantly wanted more. It was salty with a hint of sweetness...almost like the berries she likes so much.

Froslass finished licking and began stroking it. Randy released the held breath he was saving, his dick warming up slightly with her friction. It didn't last long as suddenly she plunged her head down onto the head of his dick. He drew in a shaky breath, the cold feeling returning to his cock as she went down further. She took as much as she could into her mouth before she reached the back. She was disappointed...she could only fit about four inches in before she could go no further.

Slowly, Froslass drew back from his shaft and plunged back onto it. Randy was in bliss. The cold felt surprisingly good on his member and the way her mouth seemed to move with her bobbing sent shivers of pleasure surging through him. He moaned as she paused her bobbing momentarily to lick around the tip before resuming. He felt his release coming quickly due to the combined efforts of her sucking and her cold.

Randy's breathing became rapid as suddenly Froslass renewed her efforts, picking up the pace of her blowjob. She started rubbing his nuts as she once again sped up on him, feeling him tense up under her hold. He suddenly felt his balls tighten...it was time.

"Froslass! I'm...I'm gonna...cum!" Randy quickly grunted as his orgasm began to surge through him

Froslass suddenly took him in as far as he would go, sucking as hard as she could while massaging his balls. That was it. With a loud moan he unleashed his torrent of seed into her maw. There was so much...but she managed to drink up every drop, sucking hard to make sure she milked it for everything. Once she was satisfied, she withdrew from his softening cock and floated up to kiss him once again. He returned the kiss, tasting his own cum on her tongue as they entwined.

Randy broke the kiss and Froslass floated back a few feet. He reached for his pants and pulled them back up, quickly buckling his belt. She was about to leave, since he'd more than repaid her, when he called out to her.

"WAIT!" Randy yelled as she was an inch from phasing through the wall.

Froslass turned to Randy and stared softly at him. Why did he stop her? He repaid his debt with interest...so why would he...? He merely extended a hand and grabbed hers gently. He then pulled her back over to him.

"Just wait...I want to ask something of you," Randy said softly.

Froslass didn't know what to make of this. He wanted to ask something? What is it? She merely stared at him with curiosity.

"Well...I just wanted to ask...Froslass, would you like to stay here with me? For good I mean...would you please?" Randy asked.

Suddenly Froslass's face lit up in a smile. She nodded as strongly as she could, shaking her whole body as she did. Randy smiled too as he pulled her close. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his wool shirt, not caring about the world around her at the moment. He just stood there and held her, feeling like some missing piece of his puzzle had come falling into his hands. With her by his side, he figures that maybe the cold isn't as bad as he thought. Maybe now he'd finally get used to the cold, since winter just became his favorite season. After all, what represents winter more than his Froslass...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up this story folks! I totally don't know how this turned out so you be the judge. Remember...read, clean, THEN review!


End file.
